totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bad Guy Busters
The Bad Guy Busters is the 12th episode of Total Drama Daycare. Synopsis Izzy forms a superhero team with Owen, Beth, and Jude. Plot Chef is busy in his office sorting through his taxes, only for Izzy to pop up and pestering him with a random question. Disgruntled, Chef asks her to leave and do something else, to which Izzy suggests flushing everything down the toilet. Chef almost agrees to this, before realizing his mistake and agrees to put on a movie for the kids by making it Movie Day. The kids watch a superhero movie which intrigues them. Inspired by the movie, Izzy suggest that they play a game where they are the superheroes: The Bad Guy Busters. The team, consisting of Owen as Marshmallow Man, Beth as Bee Girl, Jude as Dude Boy, and Izzy as Super Donkey. However they soon realize they can't be heroes without a bad guy, so Izzy suggests they find one. The team try asking Duncan first, but to preserve his bad guy image, he cannot accept any favors including pretending to be bad. The team then asks Courtney and Harold, who both also decline. Disappointed that they are running out of people to be their bad guy, Izzy decides to ask Chef, but end up making a mess of his office. Infuriated, Chef makes the Bad Guy Busters leave his office. As the team gives up on finding a bad guy to fight with, Izzy notices Chef's weights. Coming up with an idea, Izzy snatches Chef's weights and leaves the office. While the other three are playing at the treehouse, Izzy calls the Bad Guy Busters to duty as there's been an emergency. Someone has smashed Harold's toy Ferris wheel. Dubbing this villain "The Smasher", Izzy instructs her team to find any potential suspects. They ask Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna and Cody, but all of them deny responsibility. Jude then realizes that Chef is the only person they haven't questioned yet and the team (aside from Izzy who leaves to run some errands) enter his office only to be shooed out again. The Bad Guy Busters are running out of suspects, but their attention gets drawn when The Smasher strikes again. This time, the villain has smashed Courtney's 4x4. Izzy returns to the team and questions Courtney if she had seen the Smasher. Courtney couldn't remember as the Smasher moved so quickly, but Izzy presses on by instructing Courtney to draw the culprit with her eyes close. Courtney draws a portrait of Izzy wearing a mask with very large muscular arms. Despite Izzy's denial of not knowing who the picture was of, the rest of the Bad Guy Busters start becoming suspicious. With her cover blown, Izzy escapes by throwing a smoke bomb. The Bad Guy Busters confront Izzy, now dressed as The Smasher and wearing Chef's weights, in the cafeteria. The Smasher immediately escapes the heroes by smashing through a wall. She then targets Cody who is playing on a see-saw by slamming on the opposite end, launching him into the sky. Owen tries to catch Cody, only for him to fail and result in a painful landing for the boy. Beth and Jude attempt to stop Izzy with their 'powers', but she fends them off easily. Izzy then goes back inside the daycare with the The Bad Guy Busters following her and are shocked to see her about to smash their favorite things. After destroying the dollhouse and computer, the heroes decide to combine her 'powers' before she can destroy the TV. Their joint effort manages to knock the Smasher to the ground and makes her lose her weights. Izzy admits defeat and collapses to the ground after giving the Bad Guy Busters her respect. Chef enters the classroom to tell the kids that it is the end of the day and their parents have arrived, only to be shocked that the entire classroom has been destroy as a result of the kids' game. Izzy returns Chef's weights to him and thank him for lending them to her, angering Chef. The Bad Guy Busters congratulate each other and agree to play the game again the next day. Once they have left, Izzy promises them that they will be facing her again as the Lava Queen, where she dons her new costume of a model volcano on her head. The episode ends with Izzy's evil cackling being heard from outside the daycare. Characters Major Roles *Izzy *Owen Burnham *Beth *Jude Lizowski Minor Roles *Chef Hatchet *Courtney *Duncan *Leshawna *Harold McGrady *Cody Anderson *Bridgette Trivia *Beth pulls a booger out of her nose in the shape of Batman's insignia. Category:Episodes Category:Total DramaRama Episodes Category:Izzy Episodes